blazbluextagfandomcom-20200213-history
Akihiko Sanada
Akihiko Sanada (The Two-Fisted Protein Junkie) is one of the main characters in Persona 3, the 4th main installment in the Persona series and one of the playable characters in it's fighting game sequels, Persona 4 Arena and Persona 4 Arena Ultimax. He returns as one of the Season 1’s DLC playable characters in BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle. Bio Akihiko Sanada is one of the three founding members of the S.E.E.S., other being Mitsuru Kirijo and his fellow childhood orphan friend Shinjiro Aragaki. He was also a captain of the Gekkoukan High Boxing Club. He was present in the early Dark Hour, where he witnessed Shinjiro’s Persona went haywire, causing him accidentally murders a bystander (revealed to be the mother of Ken Amada), and becoming fatally ill upon quitting the group. He also had a sister named Miki Sanada, who died in the fire accident within the orphanage. In the present, he and Mitsuru recruited Yukari Takeba, Junpei Iori and the blue haired boy. At time when Ken Amada is recruited, and Shiniro is forced to return with the help from blue haired boy, Akihiko wants to have both Ken and Shinjiro reconcile upon worrying about them. Unfortunately, Akihiko found too late that Shijiro sacrifice his life saving Ken from one of Strega’s member Takaya Sakaki. However, a dying Shijiro grants both Ken and Akihiko a brand new life to move on, with Akihiko’s Persona transformed from Polydeuces into Caesar. Many years after the blue-haired boy’s sacrifice to stop Nyx, Akihiko, along with Mitsuru and Aegis forms the successor of S.E.E.S. known as Shadow Operatives: a top-secret organization dedicated to investigating incidents related to Shadows and Personas. Akihiko is now graduated after the Journey of Dark Hour has been resolved, and would go on to across the globe, honing his skills as a boxer while also aiding Mitsuru when she calls upon him for help. He also dreams to become a policeman in the future. During a P1-tournament incident by malevolent mastermind, posing as General Teddie, Akihiko met a fellow Persona user martial artist named Chie Satonaka, who too aim to be a police like Akihiko in the future, and now quickly becoming his disciple. Trivia * Although Aegis as the only Persona 3 character to appear in the initial storyline, yet not appearing in her home Persona series’ Episode, Akihiko along with the rest of Operatives are only mentioned in that Episode, prior Akihiko’s DLC debut. * He’s the only Persona character whose Crash Assault overhead is not from All-Out Attack animation, much like certain BlazBlue characters who did not use Crush Trigger animation instead. * Akihiko’s special interactions with Akatsuki is a nod to both of their English voice actors use to voice Type-Moon’s Nasurverse franchise character from Fate series, the original Archer/EMIYA (the alternate future reality’s Shiro Emiya). * Akihiko has color palettes of the following characters: Takaya Sakaki (Persona 3, debut) Bang Shishigami (BlazBlue), Takaya Sakaki (Persona 3, post-debut), Gaien Enkidu (Under Night In-Birth), Nora Valkyrie (RWBY), and Futaba Sakura (Persona 5). ** Caesar, has color palettes of the following characters: Hypnos (Persona 3, debut), Bang Shishigami (BlazBlue), Hypnos (Persona 3, post-debut), Hilda the Paradox, Lie Ren (RWBY), and Necromicon (Persona 5). * Akihiko's Title '''The Two-Fisted Protein Junkie '''Referring to his boxing career and how he eats protein a lot. See Also *Akihiko Sanada at Megami Tensei Wiki *Caesar at Megami Tensei Wiki Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Persona Characters Category:Downloadable Contents